


In Which the Jedi and Company Watch the Original Trilogy

by Bookworm5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Watching Star Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm5/pseuds/Bookworm5
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR THE CLONE WARS, THE SKYWALKER SAGA, AND REBELSA mysterious dimension traveler appears in the Jedi briefing room one day and claims they can show them their futures, 'in movie form?'
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Depa and Caleb will still be in the story but they will be added later.

Prologue

The council briefing was boring as usual, Anakin never liked these meetings, but alas, they were a requirement for the jedi. Mace Windu was droning on about war strategies and other protocols that Anakin already knew about. He just wanted the meeting to end so he could meet Padme for dinner. They hardly ever had time together anymore, with Anakin always away on missions and the stress of them having to hide their marriage was weighing on them at all times. Suddenly there was a pop and Anakin looked up to see a young girl standing in the center of the chamber. “Hello there,” she said with a giggle, as if having an inside joke with herself. Many Jedi drew their lightsabers in a second, alarmed by this newcomer. “Oh no need for that!,” she said clearly unfazed. She waved her hand and all the weapons in the room vanished, including Anakin’s own lightsaber. “I only wish to show you the future so that you can fix your fates,” she stated. Many of the Jedi were still very much on alert, Anakin himself was standing ready to defend himself if need be. The girl sighed her eyes scanning the room for something or someone. Her eyes landed on someone, “Master Yoda could you tell your knights to chill please,” she said, clearly understanding Yoda was the one with the most power in the room.  
“You who are?” asked Yoda.  
“I am an interdimensional being here to fix your futures,” replied the girl.  
“How do that will you?” asked the Grandmaster.  
“I have a series of movies and tv shows showing the future of the galaxy and the Jedi,” replied the girl. “Also you have no choice but to listen to me as I have frozen time and will only unfreeze it after I have shown you your futures,” she stated. There were murmurs at this, many Jedi questioning if this girl could have power that strong.  
“We can’t actually be considering this!” Mace Windu said.  
“The truth she speaks, listen we must,” Yoda replied.  
“Thank you master,” the girl said, satisfied, “now make yourselves comfortable, we are going to be here a while. There are still a few more people I should call here before we start, if it is alright with you,” she addressed Yoda. Yoda motioned that he would allow her to do this. Many Jedi grumbled at the current predicament but they all sat down trusting their Grandmaster. “Excellent” she said. Then she noticed the stiff benches the Jedi were sitting on, “Is that not uncomfortable?” she questioned. Anakin agreed with her observation, he had never liked the benches in here, they were too stiff. “No matter,” she said. She snapped her fingers and the benches turned to couches and armchairs, there were more murmurs at this, the Jedi didn’t know how to react to this girl’s miraculous power. “Now,” she said, “where was I, ah yes.” She withdrew a paper from her pocket and scanned the room checking something off the list every time she found someone in the room. Many of the Jedi knights squirmed at this; it was clearly a paper with their names on it, creepy. 

After a while she finished and looked up, “Alright thanks for your patience,” she said. She snapped her fingers and Ahsoka appeared in the room beside the girl.  
“What the heck!” she cried reaching for her lightsabers to find they weren’t there.  
“Your master can explain mostly what is happening,” she explained motioning for Ahsoka to sit on the couch with Anakin. She looked like she wanted to say something more but Anakin gave her a look like ‘just go with it’. Anakin realised now as Ahsoka went to sit with him, that the room was arranged in a certain way. The Jedi council, minus Obi-Wan, had one long couch in the centre of everyone. Obi-Wan was sitting on a small couch for two beside Anakin’s larger couch. All of the other Jedi had individual armchairs. Beside Anakin there was an empty couch about the same size as his and there was another couch like his beside that. Ahsoka looked freaked and it turned to confusion and curiosity as he explained the situation. The girl snapped again and three more people appeared in the room, Anakin jumped up worriedly as he recognised one of the people as Padme, that earned some odd looks his way. The other two were Bail and Breha Organa from Alderaan. The three newcomers looked alarmed and the girl repeated what she had told Ahsoka to them, Anakin tried to explain the situation again, confused as to why he was the one who had to explain it. When he was done the girl snapped and Padme was sitting between Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin was alarmed at this, did the girl know of their relationship? Padme gave him a look that told him she was thinking the same thing. Bail and Breha were sitting on the furthest empty couch. Now the girl looked at her list and frowned. She turned to Anakin “Is Fives still alive in this time?” she asked.  
“What do you mean still alive?!” Anakin asked, alarmed. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan looked alarmed at this as well.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said cheerfully. “What about Echo?” she asked, this time it seemed like she had some inside knowledge on Echo’s fate.  
“ARC trooper Echo was lost at the Citadel mission,” Obi-Wan supplied so Anakin didn’t have too.  
“Hmm he’s probably in no condition for me to bring him here then,” she muttered to herself. She seemed to be under the impression that Echo wasn’t actually dead, this confused Anakin but he brushed it off as nothing. The girl snapped and Rex, Cody and Fives appeared in the room, all three simultaneously drew their blasters looking for danger but the girl just snapped the blasters out of existence and motioned for them to sit down on the couch beside Anakin’s while Ashoka filled them in. The girl turned to Obi-Wan this time, “Satine, still alive?” she asked.  
“What happens to her!” Obi-Wan cried forgetting himself, this earned many judgemental stares from his comrades.  
“That's what I'm trying to fix,” the girl said matter of factly. She snapped and the duchess Satine appeared in the seat next to Obi-Wan, leaving it for him to explain to her, the girl scanned her list looking to see if she missed anyone. “Alright now that everyone is here, lets begin,” said the girl. “I will be showing you a series of movies and tv shows illustrating your futures and the future of the galaxy, all of you will play a large part in this, some more than others,” she directed this at Anakin. “We will start with three movies I like to call the original trilogy,'' she smiled, seating herself in an armchair to the side of the room and transforming the holoprojector into a black screen. She retrieved a remote and clicked it, the screen blinks on.


	2. A New Hope Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!

Words blinked onto the screen,  
‘A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. 

“I thought you said this was in the future!” said a confused Ahsoka.  
“And that it took place in this galaxy!” added Obi-Wan.  
“It’s just a storytelling tool geez, it doesn’t actually take place a long time ago in a galaxy far far away.” Replied the girl.  
“That seems misleading,” stated Ahsoka.  
“Whatever, can you just watch the movie please!” The girl grumbled. 

Anakin realised then that he still didn’t know her name.  
“Hey, do you have a name or something?” he asked.  
“Oh right sorry, ya it’s Ocean,” she said. 

Ocean unpaused the screen and the words faded away as the words star wars burst onto the screen floating in the middle of space. 

“What’s this?” Inquired Obi-Wan.  
“Oh it’s the opening title crawl” explained Ocean, “it basically gives you backstory on what is going on.” 

Obi-Wan sat back satisfied with this answer, then quickly moved to the side as he realised how close he was sitting to Satine.  
The two were both very uncomfortable as they weren’t on very good terms right now, Anakin was silently laughing at every little thing involving those two. 

The text crawl appeared on the screen as the words episode IV came into view.  
Ocean glared around the room, daring anyone to question as she was done trying to explain the complicated intro of the movie, nobody did. 

The first text appeared and that got the first reaction. 

“Civil war?!” Exclaimed Padme.  
“Rebel spaceships?!” Questioned Satine, “how messed up is the galaxy in the future?” “What is the galactic empire,” Asked Padme.  
“Oh well, after the clone wars the Republic sort of transformed into the empire,” Ocean explained. “  
An empire! The Republic? It can’t be true what horrible events could have caused that?” Padme startled.  
Many people around the room looked horrified, the Organas especially. 

“What! A space station that can destroy planets! That's impossible!” cried Anakin.  
“Whoever controlled a weapon like that could control the galaxy itself, with no resistance,” said a horrified Obi-Wan. 

The people around the room were looking even more horrified. The next chunk of text appeared.  
“Who is this princess?” Asked Padme.  
“That's Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan,” supplied Ocean. 

Everyone in the room turned to look at the Organas. “Is she our daughter?” Asked Bail hopefully.  
“Yeah, well, she is adopted but she is your daughter.” Ocean replied. 

Bail and Breha smiled at each other. 

Padme was happy for them, she was close to Bail and knew how they had been struggling to conceive. 

“Of course an Organa would be at the centre of a justice seeking rebellion” Laughed Obi-Wan

The words disappeared and Tatooine came into view on the screen.

Anakin scowled. “What does that horrible place have to do with this story”

Ahsoka looked at her master with a thoughtful expression, he often kept his history to himself but she knew his life had been hard before he came to the jedi temple. She  
wondered what had caused him to hate his home planet so.

Padme looked at her husband comfortingly, wishing she could do more to comfort him but not daring in the presence of the jedi council.

As the star destroyer came into view Rex went to ask about it but Ocean just sighed and snapped her fingers, notepads and pens appeared in everyone's hands.

“What is this odd contraption,” asked Mace Windu.

“It’s a pen” explained Ocean, “you use it to write on the paper, use it to write down any ideas you have and any questions you have that aren’t relevant to the story so that you can ask me later.”

Rex went to write down his question but struggled to figure out how the pen worked.

“You click the end,” giggled Ocean, she was clearly enjoying his confusion.

“Oh, right,” Rex turned a shade of red when he was caught in his struggle. 

“Let's continue now,” said Ocean “And with less interruptions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo, I didn't mean too take this long to update sorry about that. This chapter is really short but I wanted to show that I am indeed alive and I haven't forgotten this story. The rest of the chapters will be longer and I'm not putting text from the movie unless necessary.
> 
> I do see your comments I'm just really bad at replying! Sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are anymore characters you think I should add


End file.
